Red
by Fukoneko
Summary: Series of one-shots centered around our perverted MC and his red-haired girlfriend. Might include other girls in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD and all of its related characters belong to their respectful owner.**

* * *

Red.

At one point it was all I could see.

No, it's not that. It's different. It was more...glimmering. Darker. Thicker. It's..Crimson.

It was all I could see.

Crimson.

Like her hair.

Only this time it wasn't. It was something else. Something wet and metallic.

Blood.

Pouring out like a fountain.

I'm dying. That thought kept repeating inside my head. I put my hand on my stomach. Feeling the gaping hole through my clothes. I lifted my head with what little strength I could muster and I saw the damage.

There were bloods.

Pouring out.

Like a fountain.

It drenched my red t-shirt, coloring it into different shade. Something darker, something thicker.

Crimson.

Like her hair.

Then it got blurry. Everything. It wasn't from tears. It wasn't from dust.

I'm dying.

That thought came to my head one last time.

Then my head feels light. I was so sleepy. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and left it as it is. Without burden. Without pain. Without colors.

Only darkness.

But it wasn't.

It was something glimmering. Something darker. Something thicker.

It was all I could see.

Crimson.

Just like her hair.

* * *

I got a girlfriend.

"Impossibleeeeeeee!"

"Is this real life?! Is this just fantasy?! Caught in a lands-aaaaagggghh!"

"Why the hell did you start singing?! Anyway, if you don't believe me here's a picture of her." I showed Matsuda and Motohama the picture on my phone. Seeing both of them filled with jealousy is so satisfying.

"Damn you Iseee! What did you do to her, blackmail!? Did you pull an NTR on another guy!? Tell us dammiiittt!" Matsuda pulled me by my collar and started shouting. Motohama kept seeing my phone screen while mumbling "no way no way no way" to himself. It felt good. To this day I still can't believe the even that transpired. Yesterday a girl confessed to me. It wasn't a prank, it wasn't a joke, it's a genuine confession. And she was pretty, imagine that! A beautiful girl confessing to me, the pervert of the class and she said she loved me. If I were to die now I sure as hell would die a happy man.

"Sorry guys, but I guess a girl just know when she saw a handsome man such as myself. Guess I'll be climbing the stairs to adulthood faster than you two.. If that will ever happen to you though." Matsuda and Motohama stared at me like I just sold them to the cops and cried in unison. Man this is just the best.

"Alright alright that's enough guys. I got a date after school and I got a lot to prepare. Hmmm, should I buy a condom I wonder.." I said that with a huge grin plastered on my face. Oh man did I take it too far? If I'm not careful those two would probably kill me and then tomorrow there'll be news about an unidentified body with his crotch stabbed repeatedly! I should stop while I'm ahead.

"..arrrgghh. But still, good for you man. We all know how big this is for you, for all of us. We hope you'll be happy." That caught me of guard, hearing Matsuda says that. And I can see Motohama nodding with a serious look on his face. To be honest this was our dream, the three of us getting a girlfriend of our own. Though it's just me but I guess that still counts.

"Oh.. well, thank you guys. I'm sorry for that, didn't mean to take it too far."

"Nah it's cool. Just don't forget about us you hear? And since you got a girl now, you can give us all your porn collection!"

"Over my dead body!"

We all laughed together. I'm so lucky to have them as my friends. Sure they may be weird and perverted but I wouldn't trade them for the world. It's a nice day today. The sky is clear and there's no cloud in sight to suggest it would rain. Everything is just perfect. A gust of wind blew past us and I had to shield my eye from it.

"Hmm? Hey isn't that.." Motohama pointed at the direction of the old building. The window was open. There a lonely figure stood, feeling the wind on her face with a content look. Her crimson hair moved back and forth and she brushed it with a practiced motion using her fingers. For a moment I was transfixed at the sight. She looks beautiful again today, though I guess it's just impossible for her to look otherwise.

"Heeeee.. Hey Matsuda look, Issei went off to his own dreamland again."

"Well what can you expect? It is her after all. He always do that whenever he saw her. It's surprisingly innocent of him."

The conversation brought me back to my senses. Did I always do that? I didn't even notice. "Cut it out you guys. You make me sound like a stalker or something."

"This comes from a guy who wears red t-shirt every day after seeing her in the hall once."

"Wh-!? That's not!? Hey what are you insinuating here!"

"Look at that! He's blushing!"

"Cut it out! Come here you!"

They started running while laughing their asses off. Well they might be correct. It's just that, she is different. I don't know if it's because she's a foreigner according to the rumors I heard about her or if it's because she exudes the aura of important person around her. When I saw her that time in the hallway I was caught in a spell. Rias Gremory. Heir to the Gremory family. An important family from a country I've never heard of. Walking in a dignified manner with a smile on her face greeting every students she passed by. For the first time in my life I wasn't imagining a woman naked or thinking of doing lewd things to her. I don't even know if she still remember saying good morning to me that day but I would never forget it. Her clear blue eyes staring at me with a gentle look and her lips whispering the greeting that I didn't return to her. I was speechless. Her crimson hair flowing behind her and I could still smell the strawberry shampoo she used that day. It smelled sweet. But that was just a fantasy I would never be able to fulfill. Why would a girl like that ever be associated with someone like me anyway? If else she most likely would call me a creep when she heard what other students think of me. I should just give up. I got a girlfriend now, time to move on from this petty crush.

…she is beautiful though.

…

I packed the rest of my books into my bag. The class is over and I got a promise to keep. Yuuma must be waiting, I can't stay here any longer. Waving to Matsuda and Motohama I got out of the class and quicken my steps. I'm so excited right now. My first date with a girl, I just know I have to bring my A game-

*THUD

"Ouch!"

"Oof! I-I'm sorry, are you okay? I shouldn't have run in..the..hallway." I bumped someone at the corner. From the sound of it I must have run pretty fast to knock her to the ground like that. I offered my hand when I realized that the person I bumped into is..

"Ah that's okay. I'm sure you were in a hurry. I should've looked at where I'm going."

It's her.

It's Rias Gremory.

"..Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" she waved at my face. I suddenly realized I was staring at her. Oh crap. The last thing I need is her calling me a pervert.

"A-ah! No! No I'm fine it's just that..that.."

"That?"

"Uh.. Ummm.. You.. You.."

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"You. You have a beautiful hair!"

I ran away. I don't know what was happening. It's just that it's her! She was talking to me and, and, oh God she must think I'm a creep. Story of my life. Another girl that hates me now. Just forget it, focus on the date today. Don't let anything ruin your first chance at happiness!

…aaaggggghhhh I'm so stupid!

* * *

My name is Rias Gremory.

I'm a demon that is currently living in the human world.

When I say demon, I mean actual demons. I came from hell and I possess powers beyond what humans can comprehend. I come from a long line of noble family. My family, the Gremory, is an important one. My brother is the demon lord in hell and he is referred to by the community as the greatest of them all. As his little sister I have to show everyone that I deserve the name I have. My job right now is to gather human souls by binding them with a contract. Although that's what my brother said I'm sure he just wants me to enjoy my youth here in this human school. I don't mind. I love it here. Humans are interesting creatures. Each of them different from the others. They can be kind and they can be cruel. I witnessed myself the types of humans roaming around this world and I got to see all of their cultures and way of life. My favorite of all is the country I'm now in, Japan. The people here are kind and school life in itself is a good change of pace from the occasional war and blood shed happening in hell. Is this what they call life? If so then it wouldn't be so bad to stay here for a bit longer. Of course it also comes with its own problem. Most of which would be the barrage of confessions I've received from the male population here, and the occasional girls even! I'm used to the attention. Not to brag but I know that I have an attractive figure. My face is pretty as my mom and she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Back in hell I also received numerous invitation from the prince of another family for my hand in marriage, to which I also declined them like I did here in this school. I know that they mean well but I can also see that they see me as a means to an end. Getting close to the Gremory family can mean a great deal in the hell society, and it's a stepping stone any family would be thrilled to climb. My brother got lucky for marrying his own maid, sometimes I envy them for finding each other so early in their lives. The people here are the same as well. Though not for my family status mind you, they don't even know I'm a demon. Most of them confessed to me with a perverted look on their face and I can also feel the stares they gave in the hallway to my chest. But today. Today something odd happened.

" _You have a beautiful hair!"_

My hair. The crimson hair that only a Gremory could have. I've never think of it as my own. In hell this hair color serves as a symbol. It means that a Gremory is in the midst and every demon would always show respect to the ones who don it. It has always been a family thing to me, this hair I have. Whenever I brushed it every night I always remember home, my mother, and my brother. My father married into the family so he doesn't have one, but it never made him an outcast in the family. We all love each other. But now, now I don't know how to feel about it.

" _You have a beautiful hair!"_

"Rias?"

"Eeep! Akeno don't scare me like that!" I jumped in my seat. That was embarrassing, how long has she been there? D-did she see me stroking my hair all this time?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you've been quiet ever since we got back from our class. Are you blushing? Do you have a fever?" she said with a concerned look. Eh? Blushing? N-no way is my face red? I need to check a mirror. Kyaaaa she's right! Oh no why am I blushing!

"Wh-what! No no I'm fine. I was just.. I mean.."

"You mean?"

"Uuuu…well… A-Akeno can I ask you something?" I asked with a shy tone. She looked at me oddly and nodded.

"Well sure. What is it?"

"Do you think that. Ummm..well do you think that I'm attractive?" I hold my breath. Was that too direct. She won't think I'm weird right?

"..I'm not sure where you're going with this but yes I do think you're an attractive woman. Are you okay Rias? Your face is getting redder."

"Th-then what do you think about my, my hair?" I said while twirling my hair on my finger. Oh gosh I'm so glad Akeno is the one seeing this. I would never show anyone else this kind of thing.

"Your hair?...Heeee I see now. Is this about that boy you bumped into in the hallway?" her voice suddenly change into her playful tone, and a sadistic smirk is making its way to her mouth.

"Wh-WHAT!? What are you talking about!? Wh-wh-what boy!?"

"Rias I was there remember? I was walking behind you like usual. I saw him complimenting your hair and ran away." So she said. Oh right she was behind me when it happened. Which means.. Eeeeeek, stop smiling Akeno! Oh no she'll get the wrong idea!

"O…oohhh right you were there. W-well? So what's your answer? Out with it! And stop smiling! It's not what you think!" I said while covering my cheeks. Uuuu it's always like this with Akeno. She always makes me act like when we were kids whenever we're alone.

"Ufufufufufu it's okay Rias. It's healthy to feel this way you know? And here I was worried you'll never find a suitor. Oh my I should inform this to Sirzechs-sama on our monthly report. I wonder what he would say when he finds out his beloved sister is growing up ufufufufufu~" Akeno chuckled with her hand covering her mouth. I told her it's not like that and she just waved me off and headed out of the room. Aaaaahhhh I shouldn't have told her anything! Sigh..

"….beautiful huh?" I said to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Excuse me~ The Onii-san over there. Would you like your wish to come true?"

A girl dressed as a maid asked me that question. I was walking when suddenly someone called me. The girl was handing out playing cards to the passerby and I can see several girls around handing out the same cards while dressed the same.

"My wish?"

"Correct sir. Just say your wish to this card and it will come true~" The girl said with a practiced smile. I guess they are having a promotion of a game around here. I take a look at the card and it looks similar to the kind a sorcerer would have. It has a star symbol and several runes that would make it seem magical. I thanked the maid girl and pocketed the card.

"Issei-kuuunnn~ Come here!"

"Okaaaayyyy~"

I'm currently in the middle of a date. Yuuma-chan is so cute. She dragged me everywhere by my arm and each time I can feel her breasts squishing. Ahhhh Lord is this what happiness feel like? Thank you so much! I gave a thumb up to the sky. So far we've had lunch at a café and played at the arcade. Now Yuuma-chan wants to go shopping and we went into this little shop that sells accessories. I guess girls really do like this kind of thing. I for one would much prefer to go to a lingerie shop. Ah maybe I could suggest it to Yuuma-chan on our next date? Man I'm the luckiest guy ever!

"Issei-kuuunn which do you think would suit me better?"

Yuuma's question grabbed my attention. I could see her holding two scrunchies on her hands. The right one is colored red while the left held a blue one.

"Well? What do you think?" Yuuma asked with an expectant look on her face. Gosh she is so cute.

"Hmmmm let's go with the red one! I think it would suit you better!"

"The red one? Hmmmm I guess it's true. But Issei-kun you really like the color red huh? I always see you wearing a red shirt whenever I met you."

"Eh? E-Eh really!? Ahahahah, I guess I just like it huh?"

She giggled at my answer. After we pay for the scrunchy we walked together to the park. This is it! This is my chance! If I could just.. WOOOOO I did t it! I held her hand! And she held mine in return! Oh man oh man should this be happening? This is a christian image board for God's sake! Ah wait we're not on the internet but still! Woohoooo! I'm holding hands with a cute girl! Nothing would make this day better!

"Say Issei." Yuuma let go of my hand and walked to the fountain in front. She turned her back and is now facing me.

"Do you mind doing a favor for me to commemorate our first date?"

Wait is she gonna? She is! She's definitely asking me to kiss her. Ah I could definitely die here and not regret anything. Mother, Father, your son is cling his steps toward adulthood.

"O-of course Yuuma-chan. What do you want me to do?"

She get closer to me and smiles sweetly. Then she tiptoed and put his mouth beside my ear.

"Could you die for me?"

Eh?

*STAB

"Eh?"

Suddenly my stomach is burning. It hurts. Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts-

"Agh…Gbbhhlrgh!" I spewed red liquid from my mouth. Eh wait, what? Is this blood? What's happening to me?

"No offense here kid." Yuuma suddenly lose all of her clothes and black wings appeared behind her back. Her face changed into an expression that I can't believe could come from the same girl I knew. I saw my stomach and a spear is piercing it all the way to my back. Then the weapon disappeared and my blood come bursting out like a faucet. I collapsed to my back. Not knowing what just happened.

"Blame God for putting Sacred Gear in you. Nothing personal but you possess a threat to us. Still, I can't believe you think I was being serious about our date. Haha. Gyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Her laughter fills the air but I cannot see her face. I was frozen to the ground. All I can see is the bright orange sky above me and the clouds drifting around. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. It's all so random. Is this a dream? Is this even real? Not too long ago I was having the time of my life and suddenly my girlfriend stabbed me? I….I…

"…bbrglh." I tried saying something. Anything, but the blood clogged my throat. I swallowed the metallic liquid but it keeps coming out. Then I could see a figure flying away. It was Yuuma. My girlfriend. The girl who stabbed me. I..I can't. I can't move. My eyes becomes heavy. Am I. Am I gonna die here? Like this? I closed my eyes. Expecting the darkness to envelop me.

But it wasn't.

It was something glimmering. Something darker. Something thicker.

It was all I could see.

Crimson.

Just like her hair.

Then my pocket glows. It shines brightly like the morning sun. Suddenly a circle formed on the ground and a person came out of it. It's. It's.

It's her.

That crimson hair moved as she shook her head. She brushed the strands from her face and I could see the blue orbs staring at me. She put on a menacing smile and stretched her hand.

"My name is Rias Gremory," black wings stretched out from her backs. "I am here because you have something you desire in your heart. Something you wish the most. I could see that you are in need of assistance. Now speak human, what is it you want?" She spoke in different air than usual, as if she's here on business. But wish? She can grant a wish? Right now I can't think about anything. I just want this pain to go. I don't want to die. I want to.. I want-

"..beautiful."

I could hear her gasp. Her face turning red, or is it the blood in my eyes? I couldn't tell. I, I can't talk anymore. It's getting heavier. My eyes. I…. I…

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

Hmmm? What time is it?

Is it morning? Where's the sound of my alarm clock?

….Am I dead? No I could feel my bed. Was that a dream? Oh man that was one heck of a dream.

….I should open my eyes. But it's so warm here. So comfortable. Hnnn, my hug pillow is so soft, and smells good.

Wait.

Hug pillow?

I don't have a hug pillow.

I cracked open my eyes and I see..

Red.

I see red.

Then I noticed that it's a hair. Someone's hair. Someone..

THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY BED?

"Whoaaa!" I jumped backwards and fell of the bed. Wait why am I naked? Agghhh what is going on? And who's in my..my…

There on the bed, _my_ bed, I could see a figure sleeping peacefully. She was curled up from the cold of having the blanket pulled from her body. The rhythmic sound of her breathing filled the room and I was dazed by the scene. Only to realize that it's someone I know.

"E-EEEEEEE! Ri-Rias-senpai!? Why is Rias-senpai on my bed!? Wait did we.. OH MY GOD WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" I screamed my head off. What is happening here!?

"Unnn.."

Slowly she woke up and I could see her in all of her glory. She is naked. On my bed. She is naked. I repeated that sentence over and over to convince myself this is really happening. Her breasts jiggled with each movement and I could see here nipples perked up from the cold air. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her stretched body accentuated all her attractive parts. I could see her bellybutton and her butt. When I finished my inspection of her body I finally noticed the blue orbs staring at me. I quickly cover my crotch with the blanket and turned my face.

"Morning."

"A-ah, m-morning….. Wait this isn't the time for good morning? Why is Rias-senpai on my bed!?" I returned her polite greeting in panic. Don't look Issei. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look-

"Hey."

A hand grabbed my face and bring it to its original position. I could see the blue orbs staring at me even closer. Closecloseclose you're too close. And what's with the crawling position!? Are you trying to make me pounce you?

"Why won't you look at me? Is something wrong with me?"

Rias-senpai asked me with a sad look. I was struck speechless. Her eyes just look so. No no stay focused! Don't get distracted.

"I-it's not that. I was just.. Could you tell me what's going on?" I asked her quietly. More like a whisper. I turned my head away again. What is wrong with me? Usually I would take a picture if I was ever in this kind of situation but now I just can't look at her. I threw my blanket at her and wait for her to finish covering herself up. Is it just me or did she look disappointed?

"..Okay you can look now. I covered myself up." I peeked and true enough she covered her body. The blanket is long enough that even I got a share of it to cover my bottom half. Now that she's decent I can finally talk to her.

"Right. So where were we?"

"You asked me to explain what happened."

"Right. Soooo can you?"

She nodded and then she started talking about herself. How she is a demon and that she's staying in the human world. How she's here to collect souls and fulfilling contracts. I looked in disbelief until she showed me her wings and allowed me to touch it. They're definitely real. Which means..

"So, I died?"

"Yes. And I saved you by turning you into a demon."

"So I'm not human anymore?"

"Correct."

I sat there in silence. Trying to process all of it. I looked at my stomach and there's not even a scar or any indication that it was punctured. Everything feels unreal. But the wings are real and I can vouch for that. There's also the fact that she is here with me. Unless I am in some kind of sick reality show the only option is that Rias was telling the truth and everything that I thought was a dream really happened? That mean I'm not a human. I…died?

"Hey."

Her voice broke my trance. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Ah..AAHHHH Right right. So I died and you save me right? Then I guess I should thank you for saving me? Wait is that card the real deal? The one the maid girl say can grant your wish?"

Rias nodded, seemingly satisfied that I managed to put two and two together.

"Wait a minute. I don't recall making a wish on the first place. How does the card work?"

Suddenly Rias' face turn red and she started twirling her hair. She looked at the ground and after some time she finally speaks.

"Th-The card can sense what's on your mind. Usually the card calls a demon that would be best suited for the job. Which is weird to me because reviving someone can be done by any demon and usually it's my servants that got called but yesterday it was me that was summoned, I was confused but then I figured out why when you.."

"When I..?"

"..Y-You said my hair was beautiful."

"..Eh?"

The both of us turned silent. We stayed that way until the thought or the implication of it finally sunk on my mind. My face grew hotter and I covered my face with my hands. Uwaaaaaa this is so embarrassing! What kind of man asks to see a girl's hair in his final moment!? Aaaaaggghhh!

"U-um so!"

I peeked through my fingers and saw Rias mumbling something.

"Y-you can touch them if you want. My hair that is.."

"Wh-Wha!? No no I couldn't do that! You don't have to force yourself. Being alive is good enough for me!"

"I-I'm fine with that! It's not like you haven't touched them before!"

"I! Wait, what? What do you mean I've touched it before!?" Somehow it has become a shouting match to which I hope my parents didn't hear. It would be crazy to explain this to them. Did she say I touched her hair? When!? How!?

"..When we sleep. Y-You stroked my hair when we slept together." She said while gripping the blanket with all her might, covering her body more.

Oh God I molested a girl in my sleep. This is it. This is the end. I'll go to jail and spend my life picking up soap for a tall muscular man who also worked as a hero! The only thing left to do is..

"PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!" I bowed and slammed my head on the floor with all my might. I think I heard a crack but I didn't dare to lift up my face. This is the only way I can atone for my mistake. I'll be her dog if I have to, just don't send me to the grasp of muscular men!

"He-Hey! Lift up your head. I don't mind really! Ah well, when I say I don't mind I didn't mean I'm okay with sleeping with strangers. It's just you okay! Wait, I mean- Aaaagghh!"

I lifted my face to see Rias scratching her head. I don't get it but she basically don't blame me right? That's good news!

"E-Ehem! So, Hyoudou Issei. I would now like to explain to you the whole point of me being here."

"Eh? It's not for the hair stroke?"

"No! Shut up! Listen okay!?" She glared at me and I sat in seiza position on reflex. "Okay, Hyoudou Issei, The reason I'm here is to recruit you into my service. As a newly reincarnated demon you of course would need to know how to behave in the human world and I'm offering you the chance to become my servant! Serve me and I promise you I'll show you the path you have to take."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll be labelled a deserter and be killed on spot."

"That's not a choice then isn't it!?" I replied. Haaa what should I do? The thought of being a servant seems to be torturous but then again I don't know what to do after being a demon. I could benefit from fellow demon like her and Rias seems kind enough compared to the demons I read from books. So then..

"Okay, I'll serve you Rias Gremory-senpai. I mean, my Master!" I bowed my head again.

"N-no need to be so formal. Just come to the Occult Club room today and we'll get started on the paperwork okay?" She explained. Paperwork? I didn't know resurrection is a business.

"Ah okay then, but we should at least shake on it right?" I extended my right hand to her.

"Sure. Here's to a good future ahead of us." Rias grabbed my hand.

"To a good future." I shook her hand.

And that's how it started.

The moment I quit my life as a human and entered the life of a demon.

Over time in the future I would gain new friends and new paths that would take me to the future I never knew I could had.

And to the relationship with the woman of my dreams.

But that is a story for another day.

* * *

 **...I swear guys I don't have a hair fetish.**

 **Review/critiques would be nice.**

 **EDIT: As mentioned by Shirou Fujimura in the review it seems that I'm too vague with my intentions on what's the point of this story, to which I apologize. Basically I was just bored and writing helps me to fill the time. I was thinking of making this a collection of one-shots centered on Issei and Rias but as the story progressed I might add other girls or perhaps by request, if anyone is reading this, to which I think none. Anyway, I hope this story can serve as a good waste of time for those of you in need of distractions and feel free to criticize of I got the character wrong/too wishy-washy/doesn't make sense/etc. Update will be slow depending on the amount of people that's actually waiting for it.**


End file.
